


Vida finds out about SEJAN

by kinkyna



Category: Football RPF, Men's Football RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Girlfriends/No Wives, Crack, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-30
Updated: 2018-08-30
Packaged: 2019-07-04 09:52:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15838824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kinkyna/pseuds/kinkyna
Summary: -Oh God, oh God!Vida shuts the door close and rushes away with his hands on his head.-Domo, wait...





	Vida finds out about SEJAN

-Oh God, oh God!  
Vida shuts the door close and rushes away with his hands on his head.  
-Domo, wait...  
Seconds later, Dejan and Šime runs out of their hotel room, looking for Domagoj, hair and clothes disheveled. They find him in the hotel yard, sitting on a bench. When they approach him he is looking down and shaking his head.  
-I didn't see, hear or - he closes his eyes - even smell anything!  
-Domo... - Šime starts but is interrupted by Domagoj.  
-No no no no no... -  repeats, his eyes shut and his index fingers in his ears.  
-Domo!  
-La la la la la la...  
Dejan tries to hold Domagoj's arm down.  
-All right, you never walked into our room. - Dejan says soothingly.  
Domagoj open his eyes. Dejan holds his arms up in surrender and Šime just nods.  
Domagoj puts his arms down, and look into the faces in front of him. They're still flushed. It's just right there staring back at him, what he wishes he didn't know.  
-Oh no, God, no... - he puts his hand on his head again, resting his elbows on his knees.  
-Domo, it's alright... nothing has changed... -Šime tries to replicate Dejan's soothingly tone.  
-It changes everything... God, no, no...  
-It doesn't, we are still we, and... just don't tell anybody. - Šime sounds firm.  
-Please, Domo, you must keep this secret. - Dejan requests.  
-This changes everything! The whole dynamic... all the team... - Domagoj moves his hands as if trying to form words with them - it all changes!  
\- There is no reason to change. - Dejan tries do reassure him.  
-What's going to happen when you two break up? - Domagoj raises his arms in the air exasperatedly not realizing how uncomfortable he just made his friends be.  
-Uh... you... - Dejan tries to find words and Domagoj realizes what he said.  
-I mean you'll fight. Of course you'll fight! It will be reflected on the team dynamics! Everything will reverberate on training, games... - He starts to count on his fingers- your secrets, your fights, your make ups, your "lovey-doveys", your crisis...  
-We are professionals! - Šime rebukes him.  
-You say that until he screws something up. - Domagoj points to Dejan.  
-I'm not screwing up anything!  
-Eventually you will, both of you, everybody does! You will ruin his favorite shirt, eat his domaćicas, shave your head or something...  
\- We... - Dejan looks at Šime, asking for help on what to say.  
Domagoj looks up at them and shakes his head.  
\- I don't want to ever think about this again... it's like I walked in on my parents doing... ugh!!!  
-Parents? You're so dramatic. - Šime snorts.  
-You guys are like parents to me...  
Šime and Dejan look at each other, then down at Domagoj.  
-Parents??? - They say at the same time.  
-Yeah... - Domagoj nods, then shakes his head again as if doing so would make his memories slip off his mind.  
-Why? We're about the same age! If anyone should be like a parent to you then it'd be Luka or Zlatko! I mean, your captain and your coach... - Šime is interrupted when Dejan elbows him.  
-Yeah, they're like parents too.  
-Why would you have that many parents and... - Šime stops when he meets Dejan's pointing stare.  
Domagoj shrugs.  
-You guys are always bossing me around, you and Suba too.  
-Five parents?! - Šime says and then looks at Dejan and mouths "sorry". But now Dejan is puzzled too, and a bit jealous. Weren't they enough? Dejan sits beside Domagoj and puts an arm around his shoulders.  
-We may give you warnings sometimes but it's just we taking care of you so you don't get yourself hurt- "and neither ourselves" Dejan continues on his mind- It's not our intention to be bossy. At least not _Šime's and mine_.  
Šime's lightly slaps his arm and when Dejan turns his look to him, he looks vexed.  
-You're really trying to get his preference _now?_ \- Šime whispers.  
-Yeah, he is, and it's no use, I don't have any favorite. You're all my bros.  
-And parents. - Šime points.  
-Exactly.  
-Just we are not - Šime gives a pointed look to Dejan, who looks down sheepish - and we can't change things back to the way they were... I'm sorry you saw... _that_ , that you had to learn it that way, that you had to learn it at all...  
-You'll ask things from me, favors, because I know, but I won't... - Domagoj shakes his head slowly - I can't...  
-It's alright. - Šime sounds sad and it breaks Domagoj's heart.  
-It's just... we're a team. If you guys were just about to retire... If you weren't going to play together... - Domagoj thinks "if you weren't going to break up ever". He can't pretend this isn't a possibility. Even if he tries to see the bright side of things, he's not unattached to reality. He knows this can happen and he dreads it. He doesn't want to take part on it, that would only make things harder for him if they... And if they - and God please, let them - stick together, he feels it could affect the team. He loves his friends, but he's set on his goal, _their_ goal. And he doesn't want to be haunted by that image of what he saw.  
-We just qualified. I feel we can go further than we think, you know? We can... the way our team is _now_ \- he holds a hand up when his friends mean to say something - Just, listen... Our team is, I mean, we have something real here! I hope you guys are happy, I really do. And that you are careful, don't uh try anything that may... uh... you must be in good condition for training, games... Don't hurt each other, and that I mean not just physically. - He stands up and Dejan follows him. He puts his hands on his friends shoulders. - I love you, guys. But I'm going to ignore this, I need to, so I don't have worries, and I can focus... _We_ must stay focused.  
Dejan and Šime both puts a hand over Domagoj's hands on their shoulders.  
-We understand. It's fine. - Šime smiles  
-Don't be mad...  
-We're not, really. -Dejan nods.  
-I mean, we're good parents, and if that's what makes you feel better... - Šime grins and Dejan gaps at him.  
-Yeah, well I'm off to bed. - Domagoj gives each of them a tight hug - Dejan never forgot his key card in the game room, oh here it is by the way - he hands the object to Dejan - and I didn't go to your room to return it. - He pats him on the shoulder and walks away.  
When Domagoj is no where near them, Dejan crosses his arms.  
-I'm his favorite.  
-Dejo...  
-You just said the stuff about parents yourself, just now!  
-A joke, and after we talked things through. You were actually affronted when Domo talked about his other "parents" and wanted to go into that to make him think we are better than them!  
Dejan shrugs.  
-Maybe we are. See how serious he is about it all? - Dejan waves his hand around.  
-He is. - Šime is thoughtful. He likes that Domagoj is responsible when he shall be, he is a professional. And he really believes their team, have faith on what they can do. He is so sure and not because he's an optimist, he made clear how realistic he can be, he genuinely think the team can... That makes Šime confidence on them grow. He steps out of his musing. - What does it have to do with us?  
\- We taught... hmmm... maybe he learnt... - Dejan looks contemplative, trying to find a way to have credit for Domagoj's posture.  
-Can we just be happy for how our boy has grown on his own merit?- Šime says wrapping an arm around Dejan's waist, bringing him closer, while he lifts the other one to put his hand on Dejan's neck.  
-Well, yeah, but I'm sure we helped somehow. -Dejan holds Šime close.  
-You can't be competitive about it, you know? - Šime looks deep in his eyes, and he's serious- He'll notice and that will only make him remember tonight. He's not silly, he'll know you're trying to best the others.  
-Alright, alright... - Dejan looks away, thinking about Domagoj's words - I think... maybe we need to be more careful. Domo... I think he's right - He looks back at Šime, who nods.  
-I think so too...  
They press their lips in a tender kiss and then look at each other, and they both know they're picturing how far they can go on this competition. 


End file.
